johnnytwoshoesfandomcom-20200215-history
The Heist
The Heist is a game on the Johnny Two Shoes website. It was created for AddictingGames.com, marking the brothers' first partnership. It has a sequel, and a third game is rumored to be coming soon. It is also JTS's 12th game. Gameplay Controls: Per the usual, the up key is used for acceleration, left and right for steering, and the down arrow key puts on the brakes. There are special controls, however. The escape key is used to pause the game, the Shift key is put on for slow-mo, and the spacebar is used to fire the equipped missiles. Specialists: There are various specialists in the game. They are needed to play certain missions. Each is earned through respect; once you have a set amount you can get a specific specialist. Specialists also increase gang size, which allows you to get bigger bonuses. These specialists are, in order from cheapest to most expensive: *Steven Sesame (5), +5 *Maxamillion Yen (20), +6 *Jacob Bateman (50), +7 *Kevin Winters (120), +10 *Andre Peters (200), +10 *Richard Tahini (300), +20 *Anna Savannah (500), +30 *Joshua Squash (700), +50 Weapons: There are six weapons. In order from least to most powerful, they are: *Oil Slicks: self-explained. *Mines: Leaves a trail of mines behind the car. *Slammer: Pushes cars on either side of you out of the way. *Auto Guns: Machine guns fire from the roof. *Mega Mines: The mines are more powerful. *Missiles: These are the most powerful weapon of all. They destroy whatever they hit with one shot. Missions There are 10 total missions in The Heist. *Mission 1–The Jewellers. Worth: 15,000 Credits. *Mission 2–The House. Worth: 25,000 Credits. *Mission 3–The Road Show. Worth: 40,000 Credits. *Mission 4–Grand Raid. Worth: 60,000 Credits. *Mission 5–Bank Job. Worth: 80,000 Credits. *Mission 6–Federal Withdrawal. Worth: 120,000 Credits. *Mission 7–Diamonds Aren't Forever. Worth: 180,000 Credits. *Mission 8–Priceless. Worth: 200,000 Credits. *Mission 9–National Pride. Worth: 250,000 Credits. *Mission 10–Corporate Cash-In. Worth: 350,000 Credits. Medals There are 20 total medals in this game. In order of worth, they are: Unstoppable: (150) Complete all missions and unlock all upgrades. Most Wanted: (100) Earn enough respect to attract the most skillful specialists. Big Bucks: (100) Have 3 million credits in the bank. Hot Rod: (80) Hit an average of 138 MPH on one mission. Media Frenzy: (80) Cause over 1 million credits of collateral damage on one mission. Justice Is Served: (80) Destroy 60 police vehicles in a single mission. Mission 10: (50) Complete Mission 10. Mission 9: (45) Complete Mission 9. Mission 8: (40) Complete Mission 8. Mission 7: (35) Complete Mission 7. Mission 6: (30) Complete Mission 6. Mission 5: (25) Complete Mission 5. Mission 4: (20) Complete Mission 4. Boooooooost: (20) Use Boost in the game (it is not available immediately). Mission 3: (15) Complete Mission 3. Mission 2: (10) Complete Mission 2. Mission 1: (5) Complete Mission 1. One Is Too Many: (5) Destroy your first cop car. Stopwatch Manoeuvre: (5) Use slo-mo. Getting Air: (5) Jump your van. Trivia *This is the first game JTS game created in a partnership. *This is the 12th game created by Johnny Two Shoes. Category:Games Category:Games With Sequels Category:Games With Medals Category:Racing